


Loose Ties

by RebelAngel



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Oral, Smoking, award shows, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: Ben Affleck attended the Golden Globes last night and his bow tie was messy during the broadcast and then it was loose and then it eventually came off as it hung around his neck so I died and this one shot is a result of that.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night, your very first time attending the Golden Globes and you were nominated as well. You had recently worked on political thriller alongside Jake Gyllenhaal and you didn't know how you managed to survive that. Jake was awesome and he was so incredibly talented that you couldn't believe that you had scenes with him. You both had great chemistry and the film was up for seven awards at the Golden Globes. It was a dream come true and you were getting butterflies in your stomach as you pulled up to the Beverly Hilton Hotel and saw the red carpet that you would soon be walking on. You looked at your publicist as she nodded and smiled for you to step out and make your debut. You carefully stepped out of the limo and your Jimmy Choo stiletto's were planted on the ground as your dress made by Tom Ford fluttered out of the limo with you. You walked out and fixed your beautifully laced detailed, slim-fitting violet gown as your make-up artist came to touch you up before you walked the carpet. 

You started walking down the carpet and people were actually calling your name when they noticed it was you. You almost felt like crying because never in a million years you would have thought people would know you and actually like you. You smiled and waved at the fans and you felt amazing so you blew them a kiss. You asked your publicist if you could go over and sign a couple and she nodded and walked you over to them. You signed and took some selfies and you even hugged a couple of fans. They were so sweet and the adrenaline rush kicked in. You left them and said bye and that you would see them soon. You continued down the carpet as you were told to go and speak with E!News and thankfully it was Ryan Seacrest and not Giuliana Rancic because you would have walked by so fast if it were her. 

You walked up the steps and took Seacrest's hand. You hugged him and he kissed your cheek welcoming you to E!News. 

"So (Y/N), how does it feel being at the Golden Globes?" he asked you. You were feeling overwhelmed but you managed to calm down and just answer the question with sincerity. 

"In all honesty I'm a bit overwhelmed this is all so surreal to me! I grew up watching you interview celebrities and now I'm here being interviewed and it just doesn't feel real yet!" you answered with a light laugh. 

"We are very happy to have you here! Now you're making me feel old!" Ryan laughed and so did you, he calmed you down a bit. He continued, "Now this film you're in with Jake Gyllenhaal was it difficult to handle such a complex character as your first time out?"  _Damn that was a hard question,_ you thought.  _How am I going to answer it?_

"It's always difficult to start something new and it was such an interesting character that I wanted to do her justice. It also helped that I had a brilliantly talented actor in Jake Gyllenhaal and he was a joy to work with. He really was my rock through all this and I owe him everything."  _That wasn't so hard, nice and easy, you got this._

"Jake is great in this, you both have amazing chemistry!" Ryan added. 

"Thank you that's very sweet of you!" you answered as Ryan had this little gleam in his eye as he asked you another question.

"Since it is your first time, who are you most looking forward to seeing tonight?" 

"Wow uhm besides you.." you gave him a wink and he chuckled. "I really hope Ben Affleck is here. I've been such a huge fan of his for so long and it would be awesome if I could have a nice little chat with him!" 

"Well I hope you get to see him tonight. Speaking of Ben Affleck, Matt Damon is coming up those steps right now." Ryan said it and your heart stopped.  _No no no not Matt. Anyone else but his other half right now_ you looked over and you saw Matt Damon with his boyish charm approach you. 

"Hey Seacrest how are ya?" Matt waved and just stepped to the side waiting for you all to finish. 

"By all means come join us Matt!" you had some kind of courage to say that to Matt Damon as Ryan Seacrest was interviewing you. 

Matt flashed you a smile and came over and introduced himself, "Since you already know me what's your name sweetheart?" you shook his hand and weakly smiled as his little Boston accent creeped through with the  _sweetheart_

"I'm (Y/N), it's so nice to meet you!" he kissed you on both cheeks and then shook Ryan's hand. 

"We were in the middle of talking about your best friend Ben. (Y/N) would love to meet him!" Ryan winked at you and you flushed beet red. Of all people he had to say it to Matt. 

"Oh really. Well it just so happens that Ben is actually around the corner, he should be headed this way-" Matt stopped talking as he heard a voice, you heard it too.  _You have got to be fucking kidding me, I'm on national television and my crush on Ben Affleck will be shown nationwide._

"HEY BEN!" Matt yelled out as he waved him up the steps, you skillfully moved over closer to Ryan to kind of hide yourself but Ryan moved over as well as Ben fit right in between you and Matt. 

"Hey guys how's it going?" Ben Affleck, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome standing right beside you. He was a ball full of energy and you don't think he noticed you yet. You felt as if you were on fire and you glanced over at Matt who had a big fat smirk on his face. 

"I thought I lost ya for a second pal!" He slaps Ben's back as it jolts him forward and closer to you. 

"Oh shit, sorry! Matt can be kind of an ass sometimes!" Ben locked eyes with you and your breath hitched in your throat.  _He really does have honey brown eyes. Shit._

Ben stood upright and looked at you, he was checking you out on live television and you didn't even care just as long as he was standing there with you. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" he said as you went to go shake his hand. 

"uhm (Y/N), it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Affleck." you said as you heard Matt chuckling to himself behind him. Ben took it upon himself to take your hand and kiss your knuckles.  _He's an actual Prince, please kill me now._

He chuckled "Mr. Affleck, making me feel old here." you had some kind of balls on you to start teasing him but you did anyway. 

"You get better with age anyway Ben." you smiled at him and his smile stretched across his entire face. You made him tilt his head down and blush sheepishly.  _Did I just do that? Did I just make him do that?_

"Thank you that's very kind of you (Y/N)." he said as he looked up at you shyly and your knees almost gave out from underneath you. 

"Well I think I overstayed my welcome! I'll see you guys around, thanks for everything Ryan!" you waved at Matt and Ben as you kissed Seacrest and walked down. Ben took it upon himself to help you down the steps. He had his hand on your lower back as he grabbed your hand and guided you. 

"You really didn't have to do that but thank you!" you said as you boldly kissed him on the cheek feeling his scruff on your cheek. He cleared his throat as you left him. 

"You look stunning and your performance with Jake was incredible. I would love to work with you in the future." he blurted out. You couldn't believe it, you looked at him in shock. 

"Really? Me?" you stuttered out the words. You softly ran your hand down his arm and h just stared at your hand. 

"Yeah it would be a great collaboration. I feel like we already have good chemistry." he smirked. 

You grinned back at him, "We sure do. It would be an honour to work with you and to get to know you Ben." he let you go. 

"I'll see you in there!" he said as he turned and walked up the stairs. You noticed that his bow tie looked a bit off so you called out to him. 

"Wait Ben!" you walked up to him and he met you half way. He was so tall that you had to go up onto the step in front of him to get to the bow tie. 

"What are you doing?" he looked up at you puzzled.

You trailed your hands up his chest and around his neck to tighten the bow tie. You straightened it out and you felt his hands rest on your waist as he tilted his chin up as he was staring at you. You were soft and gentle with him and you were biting your bottom lip without knowing. He was staring at you and you felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat and he licked his lips. There was a current running through you as it radiated off of him. 

"Hopefully it doesn't get messy again." he said with a chuckle. 

You rested your hands on his shoulders and arched an eyebrow, "I'm hoping it does." you kissed his cheek again and he ran his hands down your thighs as you stepped down and walked away from him leaving him stunned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets interesting at the after party let me tell you.

The Globes were a blur after you won your first award and as usual they announced it first so you had the whole night to relax and enjoy it. You had a bit too much champagne but it tasted so fruity and lovely that you couldn't get enough of it. Ben had taken you under his wing that night and introduced you to so many A listers that you thought you were going to faint. Ben is such a powerful man in Hollywood and you really noticed it throughout the night. He is so glamorous yet he is so down to Earth, like the guy next door. It truly is such a strange combination. You couldn't get over how he looked in his tuxedo, that bow tie was slowly unraveling by the second but you were hoping it would loosen just to see how dishevelled he would look with it sitting around his neck. 

The Best Director category was next and he had to walk out and present the award. You were sitting beside Matt Damon now and Jake Gyllenhaal was sitting behind you. You were watching Ben so intently and your eyes were glued to him. You had this goofy smile on your face like the one you used to have watching interviews with him on your computer at home. Matt looked back at you and he whispered something in your ear. 

"You really took him by storm tonight you know that? He doesn't introduce just  _anybody_ to our buddies." you looked at Matt after he left your side and you looked at Ben and then back at him.

"Really? Why is he doing this then? I'm nothing special." you said to him as you heard a joke Ben made and snickered. 

"He likes you and that's his way of showing it. He wants you to be involved, he wants to help you get into a better position. He did it with Jen." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"With Jen as in first Jen? He's doing that with me?" Matt nodded as Ben started to walk back to the table and he sat between you and Matt. 

You were stunned,  _why would he do that for me? he doesn't even know me?_

He smiled at you as he sat down. You looked up at him and your heart burst with happiness because he was genuinely happy to see you. This night has been incredible and now Ben is by your side to boot. You placed a hand on his thigh and leaned into him.

"You did great, I was laughing. You're too adorable." you said to him and he placed his hand over yours and rested it there. 

"Thanks sweetheart. You know I was thinking if you wanted to come to the after party with me. Unless you're going to another one?" you looked up at Ben and his eyes were pleading just like a puppy dog's. 

"I would love to go to the after party with you." you beamed brightly at him. 

You picked up your glass of champagne and handed another glass to him and you toasted each other, "To meeting the best man in Hollywood tonight." you whispered hoping Jake didn't hear you. 

He blushed a light pink and he gave you a soft peck on the lips, it may have been quick but it lingered on your lips moments after. Your eyes fluttered as you licked your lips and looked at him. His eyes grew wide. 

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, forgive me please." Ben frantically plead for your forgiveness, he didn't mean to kiss you at all. You were still frozen and you wanted to tell him that it was alright but he got up and ran off. You weren't going to let him get away that easily so you ran after him. 

 

******

You searched everywhere and he was nowhere in sight. You felt sick to your stomach wishing you could have said something but it was too late. You saw a smoking area and you went near it, there were people smoking but you didn't have any of them on you and you so wish you did. You just sat there inhaling the smoke because it was the closest thing you could get to calm your nerves. You sat there for awhile and Matt came out to find you with Jake. They both ran up to you and they asked if you were okay and you just nodded. Jake had brought your purse because you forgot it at the table, you opened it and grabbed your phone as you gave him a kiss on the cheek for remembering. 

Matt was leading the way to the limo as you opened your phone and you saw a message from an unknown number, you opened the text and it was from Ben. 

**hey I'm sorry for the way I left things, I cleared my head and I'm at the Amazon Prime After Party. Matt knows. Meet me there if you're not mad at me. Again, I'm very sorry.**

You hated seeing him sad and your heart dropped into your stomach.  _There is no way I'm going to be the reason for his sadness tonight. Not happening._

******

You got to the party and quickly went to the bathroom with your stylist to change into a party gown for the after party. It was a nice tight fitted black Gucci dress and you wore your finest pair of Louboutin's. The dress at the front had a plunging neckline and hugged your curves in all the right places. You quickly walked the red carpet and took some photos as you rushed in there to see if Ben was okay. The second you walked in there was a booth and he was sitting right there. This time his bow tie was loosely hung around his neck and his top two buttons were undone. You bit your lip looking at him as you walked closer to him. You completely forgot that you were wearing a different dress and his eyes were burning into you, he looked at every single part of you twice over. It was on. You were going to make him feel better one way or another. 

You leaned over the table that was in the middle of the booth area. 

"Is that seat taken Mr. Affleck?" you said playfully and he shook his head. You made your way to sit beside him and as you sat down he looked up at you and rested his arm across the back of the booth. 

"You changed. I like this one better. It suits you more. I get to see you." your legs clenched, everything tightened in that moment as he whispered that into your ear.  _I get to see you._

You looked at him and then looked down at his bow tie. You raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Sadly someone got to you first." you looked at him and smirked. 

"You forgive me?" he asked you for the billionth time. You scoffed and then a phrase popped into your head. 

"Let me show you how forgiving I can be." you said to him as you stood up and took his hand. "Come on Mr. Affleck. Follow me." he didn't say a word he just followed you and on your way to a private corner Matt looked at the two of you and shook his head. Ben stopped him before he left and said something but you didn't hear what it was. 

You walked through the crowded room with Ben as he was pressed up against you now following you. You were close to him, your ass was close to him and you were happy, you were happier now than when you won the Golden Globe itself. 

"I can't wait to get you alone." he whispered in your ear and a moan escaped you and he clearly heard you because he wrapped his hands around your waist and you stopped. You stopped and turned around to look at him. 

"You have no idea how badly I want you. That kiss scared me because it was real, I was in that moment with you and it was real. It just hit me." you blurted out and he understood. He took your face in his hands and softly kissed you. His lips moving and parting yours as you rested your hands on his strong chest. You moved your hands down his body to his belt and you hitched your finger into his pants. He froze and stopped the kiss. He looked at you and softly bit your bottom lip. 

"You don't waste time missy. Let's go." he grabbed your hand and ran through the other half of the crowd until you go to this private room. It was so beautiful, it had couches and a huge chandelier in the middle with a mirror but it wasn't a bathroom. There was a door that we came in through and Ben locked it behind you. You swallowed hard as he was walking towards you and he took off his suit jacket slowly as you backed up against the wall. 

"You have surprised me tonight (Y/N), I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone else and then you just come along." he kept moving forward like he was the Lion and you were his prey and you clenched tighter has he grinned in your direction. You stifled a moan but you could feel that he was watching your every move. He took off his vest next and there he was white shirt unbuttoned from the top, his bow tie loosely hanging from his neck and a hard on clearly visible through his dress pants. You scanned him up and down and your eyes rested on his crotch, you licked your lips as you so desperately wanted a taste. 

"Come here. Now." you said and he raised an eyebrow. He was directly in front of you now as he slowly unhooked his belt and slid it through the belt loops of his pants and you stared at it. Your chest heaving in front of him as a pool of wetness was dripping through your panties. He cracked the belt in front of you and he dropped it to the floor as he nuzzled his face into your neck and he softly nibbled on the area. He didn't touch you but you instantly wrapped your hands through his hair and pulled him into you. He placed his hands on either side of the wall behind you and he turned to face you, your foreheads touching. 

"You know I'm double your age right?" he smirked. You looked up at him as your eyes darkened. 

"I don't care." you kissed him a bit more urgently and he broke apart soon after. 

"You know I'm going through a divorce right now?" he looked at you and you were a bit defeated  _don't make me feel like shit Ben come on._

"I just want to make you feel good." you smiled innocently up at him and this time he shuffled his hands down to your ass and gripped it, pushing his erection into you. 

"You know I'm a dad. Shouldn't that change things?" he said to you and you couldn't believe you were going to tell him this. 

"In all honesty, that just makes you sexier." you grinned at him. He looked at you stunned and after a moment he couldn't take it because you were grinding with him. 

Ben kissed you urgently as his hands were pushing your ass against him and your right leg was hooked around his waist. You dug your heel into his back as you held him tightly against you. His fingers found their way to your core as he felt your wet panties and he looked up at you. 

"I get you that wet baby girl without even touching you?" you moaned as you kissed him harder, your tongue entering his mouth and taking his into your own. You two were the perfect pairing, everything was in sync and you were loving this. 

Ben then pulled your panties aside and started fingering you and you leaned your head against the wall as he kissed down your chest,  _thank god for this plunging neckline._ He pulled the fabric back with his teeth and he took your nipple into his mouth. You were balancing on the wall as you looked down at his erection, it was close enough that you could touch it and maybe even grab it so you tried and he moaned into your chest. 

"Take your pants off." you commanded him and he did what he was told. You pushed him against the wall and got on your knees immediately. 

"You don't have to do it-" he was breathing heavily and you cut him off the second you palmed him over his black briefs. You tried so hard not to break right then and there but you had to stick it out. You  pulled off his briefs and his cock sprung free. His thick, glorious, juicy cock was in front of you and your mouth was watery. 

_Fuck me, fucking fuck. I can't believe this._

You licked the tip and he twitched, you started jerking him off into your mouth and watching him. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back on the wall. You took him into your mouth and he moaned loudly. You swirled your tongue around as you sucked him off and he loved it. You were giving him the best suck of his life and you could tell because he was whining and he was a hot mess. His fingers were gripping your hair and he was thrusting deeper into your throat. You were dying just listening to him and you felt glorious knowing you were the one making him feel that way. 

"Stop, stop." he said and you popped his dick out of your mouth and looked up at him. He leaned down and took your face into his hands and you got up as he kissed you softly.  _What is he doing? I would have finished him off?_

He lifted you up and he wrapped your legs around his waist as his cock was hitting your core and it felt so good. He laid you down on the couch and he hovered over you now. He moved the skirt of your dress all the way up and he saw that you were wearing knee high stockings and a garter. He licked his lips as he dove between your legs and you felt him move your panties to the side. 

_oh no, no no I can't even deal with this. I won't be able to hold on._

His tongue was on your clit instantly and you jolted upright, with one of his arms he held you down and the other he used his fingers to finger you. He was scissoring your hole and circling your clit with his tongue. You were moaning loudly and you could hear him snickering, more like feel him snickering. He looked up at you from between your legs and that was the most beautiful image that would stay in your head forever. He was going faster and faster creating a rhythm of his own and you were matching your movement with his. 

"Stop. Ben." you said and he quickly stopped. He looked up at you alarmed. 

"Are you okay? What is it?" you sweetly smiled at him and took his face into your hands and guided him towards you to kiss him. He made himself comfortable between your legs as you spread them wide enough to be comfortable. 

"I want you to fuck me Ben." you said it so softly that you didn't think he heard you but he did and a soft moan escaped him. 

"Are you sure. 100% positive that you want me to." he raised both of his eyebrows and looked down at you. You grabbed his cock and slowly jerked him off on top of you. 

"Yes I do. Mr. Affleck." you smirked at him. He licked his fingers and scissored you opened again. He looked down at his dick and your hand and looked back at you with a cocky smile. 

"I'm sure you can take this right? You can handle me?" he was beaming, he was mischievous and playful and you can see it in his eyes.  _Fuck yes I can Daddy._

"Fuck yes I can Daddy." you froze, your eyes grew wide. "Did-did I say that out loud. Oh my god I said that out loud I'm sorry." 

"Daddy?" he said it slowly. "You want to call me daddy?" the way he was saying it was if he was taunting you. 

"Is that okay?" you asked him a bit scared but you were so turned on that this feeling was so odd to you. 

"That's okay baby girl. Daddy's going to give it to you real good." He kissed you again and he took his cock into his hand and you felt the tip of it around your hole you pushed your hips up towards him and he entered you. He entered you slowly and you took him in, inch by inch he was inside you and you could feel yourself adjust and tighten around him. 

"Fuck me" he let out and he kept moaning. "You feel so good, shit." you grinned. Your mouth was opened as your breathing became uneven and you needed all the air you could get. 

He started moving slowly and you were wrapped around him, he was thrusting into you and you loved it. You loved him being on top of you, you loved being anywhere near him. He was filling you over and over again and he got faster. Your hands made their way to his ass as you were pushing him deeper inside you and he kept slamming into you over and over again. You were letting out screams and noises you never thought you were capable of making. Ben was cursing under his breath and you were so close just by hearing him in your ear. He was biting your shoulder now to keep from moaning loudly and you cursed out yourself. You were both close and he went faster as your hips were moving out of sync with his because you were unravelling underneath him. You came first and he watched you ride through it as he pulled out soon after and busted into his shirt. 

You laid there legs opened and attempting to catch your breath as Ben took his shirt off and picked you up and cradled you in his lap. He kissed your shoulder. 

"Sorry for biting you. Daddy gets a bit rough." he started chuckling, "What is it with your generation and these kinks? You're too young to know about these things. You're too young to want to do things with a guy like me." he said a bit saddened by the fact that you were younger than him. 

You titled his chin up so he could look at you. 

"Listen to me. I don't care about the age difference, I would fuck you into the middle of next week. I would cuddle with you and watch a good movie on Netflix, I would watch the damn Pats play on Sunday and drink beers with you. I did not fuck you just to fuck you. I would kill to have a guy like you my age who treats me with the utmost respect and is charming and funny and sexy. It doesn't exist. I like you for you, all of you not just that 10 inch dick down there." you laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

He was dying of laughter now as he lightly tapped your ass, "You really mean that?" he softly smiled. 

"I do. Every word of it. I've had a crush on you for years and I really don't want to screw this up." you went forehead to forehead with him and he kissed your lips. 

"You won't. I really think this is going to be the start of something great. Just uhm don't tell Matt okay. He doesn't approve of these uhm well he called it shenanigans" he looked away from you. 

"Shenanigans? Of course he thinks that." you chuckled and he was happy you were taking it lightly. "This means that all the naughtiness can be done in secret." he smiled and you rested your head on his shoulder. 

 


End file.
